


labor.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [98]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When they got the call that Leia was in labor, Anakin and Padmé were flooded with memories of the day she went into labor with the twins.or:  They're about to be grandparents, but Anakin and Padmé are thinking about when they became parents.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	labor.

**Author's Note:**

> day 98, drabble 98.
> 
> Prompt 098 - remember.
> 
> two more to go!

When they got the call that Leia was in labor, Anakin and Padmé were flooded with memories of the day she went into labor with the twins. They talked about it on the way to the hospital, smiling when they went to the same floor, laughing when they saw it was the same room. They sat on a bench outside per Leia's request, talking about the experience that they'd had, until they were called into the room to meet their grandson. Ben was perfect, just like the twins had been, and they were thrilled to make a brand new memory.


End file.
